After the Fire
by bttf4444
Summary: A series of stories of what happens in the life of the Quagmires, after the fire.
1. A Life of Loss

**Disclaimer: I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events.**_  
_

_July 10, 1981  
3:00 PM EDT_

To thirteen-year-old Isadora Quagmire, this whole thing felt like a nightmare. She had never lost a loved one before, and it was very distressing to think of how her parents were no more alive. Her father, Rupert Quagmire, was sure a courageous young man who was recruited by the VFD as a young boy - long before the schism had occurred.

Her mother, Lorraine Baines Quagmire, was always a warm and affectionate woman - and she was a real excellent cook. Her family were also members of the VFD, and she met Rupert back when she was ten - shortly after her family had moved to Hill Valley.

She had two brothers, Duncan and Quigley - who were identical in looks. The three of them were triplets, and Isadora was the youngest of the set. She was rather close to her mother, and the two really had a lot in common. She was also as boy crazy as her mother used to be, even though her father believed that she was too young to date.

One of her greatest passions was poetry, and many other girls her age regarded her as being conservative. However, Isadora really liked to have as much fun as the rest of them. She then thought of how she would have to move far away from town.

She would sure miss all her friends at school. While she wasn't quite the most popular girl in her school, she did have a lot of friends. There were also quite a few boys who would flirt with her, and she sort of had a relationship with a boy named Todd Morris.

The triplets turned thirteen three weeks ago, and it quite depressed her to think that they would have to spend their teen years without their parents present. She looked rather forward to becoming a teenager, but she had quite a feeling that her teenage years would be the lonliest and hardest. Her life had just been turned upside down.

She'd at least still have Duncan, but Quigley was nowhere to be found. The three of them had been very inseparatable, even though the boys really were a little uneasy about her dating Todd - who also happened to be a relatively close friend to them.

"I wish I could say this was just a nightmare," Duncan commented, as tears begin to fill his eyes. "I wish we could go back in time, and prevent the fire from happening. I really don't understand why anyone would do this to us. I mean, what did we do?"

"We didn't do anything," Isadora replied, as she was blinking back tears. "Oh, man, I sure do hope Quigley is okay. I simply hate to think that we might... might really lose him, too. It sure seems..." As Isadora looked up, she added, "I really see Mr. Turner coming to us. I know he works as a banker, but what could he really want with us?"

"I have some bad news for you," said Robert Turner, as he walked up to Isadora. "It appears that Quigley has also died in the fire. I'm sorry, but it sure looks like you and Duncan really will have no other choice but to attend Prufrock Preparatory School."

Isadora's heart suddenly sank. What if she and Duncan were suddenly referred to as being twins, instead of triplets? Maybe she was being somewhat overly sensitive, but she felt that it just would be a complete disregard to the memory of Quigley. It would be as cruel as telling a woman who lost her child that she was no longer a mother.

She just felt terribly nervous over the prospect of going to a boarding school. Would the people there end up liking her and Duncan - or what if they really ended up liking Duncan, but ended up shunning her? That idea actually made her feel even worse.

"Wait a minute, Mr. Turner," Duncan protested. "Are you saying that we're going to a boarding school? I mean, I guess we have to live somewhere - but it's really not going to feel like... like home. Are you real sure that none of our relatives could take us in."

"I've spoken with Milton and Susan Baines," Mr. Turner replied. "They said they would love to take you in, but the apartment complex they live in just have some strict rules that really govern who all can live with them. I'm sorry, children, but we sure have no choice but to send you to Prufrock Prep. Think of all the opportunities you'll have!"

"I just don't care about opportunities!" Isadora shouted, angrily. "I like school enough that I'm willing to study and be a very hard worker, but it doesn't mean that I want to _live_ in a school. Anyway, if Quigley isn't with us any longer, then we really..."

"I am deeply sorry to hear of what happened to your brother," Mr. Turner said, as he shook his head. "However, there is nothing I can do about it. I do have such a feeling that the fire was no accident. I think it's some sort of a real dangerous organization."

Isadora and Duncan glanced at each other. Their parents had really told them about the VFD last week, and about the schism that had occurred in the organization many years ago. She had a feeling that it was the villianous side of the VFD that was quite responsible for burning down their mansion. She'd really have to look more into it.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Iz?" Duncan whispered, just as they followed Mr. Turner to the car. "You'd sure think that the Volunteer Fire Department would just be a noble sort of organization, but we have those on the villianous side that likely..."

"Start the fires?" Isadora suggested, stunned. Just then, she gasped, "Of course! In quite a strange sort of way, this really makes sense to me. The good side... the very side that our parents were on... puts out the fires. I guess this really means that the villianous side actually starts the fires. So both sides have something to do with fire!"

"We shouldn't discuss his anymore," suggested Duncan. "We don't know if Mr. Turner is part of the organization, and this organization really has to remain a secret. At any rate, this seems like such a nightmare to me. I really can't believe that Quigley is..."

"I really wish we could live with Uncle Milton and Aunt Susan," Isadora replied, as she sighed heavily. "We really were always close to Brent, too. I sure do hope they allow visitors at the... the school. I wish we could stop by, before we go to the school."

"I'm afraid we just don't have time for that," replied Mr. Turner, as he opened the car door. "Vice Principal Nero just cannot hold our reservations for long, and I really have no other place to send you. There were also children from this town where Milton and Susan live, and let's just say that my... my heart does go out to those poor children."

"What just happened to those children?" Isadora cried out, as she and Duncan began to step into the car. "Is it possible that... that they've also lost their parents in a fire? Are these children also going to be at Prufrock Preparatory School, If so, then we..."

"I really don't think so," Mr. Turner replied, shaking his head. "The thing is, they lived with Dr. Montgomery for nearly two weeks - but then he was murdered. I'm afraid to say that my colleague, Mr. Arthur Poe, is just not the most competent man around."

"What do you mean?" asked Duncan, worriedly. "If this fire is not an accident, then it just makes me feel like... like someone is after us. I mean, it seems like our lives have quite been turned upside down. It's sure sad to think that our parents aren't with us, and I can't imagine that Quigley died so young. He really did had a life ahead of him."

"Have you ever heard of Count Olaf?" Mr. Turner asked. As Isadora and Duncan both nodded, he added, "This was the very first guardian that he selected for the children. Count Olaf is very intent of getting his hands of the children's fortune, and he just..."

"So he's really that evil?" exclaimed Duncan, stunned. "I mean, I sure know he's done some terrible things - and he's also a very terrible actor. We actually went to see one of his shows back in 1978. We were only ten back then, but it was a terrible show!"

"Yeah, I'll never forget that," added Isadora. "I really fell asleep right in the middle of the show, and I actually had a lot of stamina back then. The thing is, I'm sure not the type of art snob who can't appreciate camp. However, I just saw better talent at the talent shows that our grade school would have. That's just how bad his shows are."

"He wonders why he can't ever get on TV," Mr. Turner replied, shaking his head. "By the way, the sapphires have survived the fire. The law sure states you cannot have them until you turn 18, though. As Duncan is the oldest of the triplets, he would..."

"I'll share them with Iz," Duncan was quick to reply. "I always thought the colour was so pretty, and they are so valuable. Although, I've heard that sapphires can come in all different colours. Although, when they're red, then they're actually called rubies."

"Maybe you'll share them with me, too?" suggested Mr. Turner, chuckling. "I'm really just kidding, of course - but my wife is quite into jewels. She even has a pair of ruby slippers that she often wears, which is rather like the kind that Dorothy Gale wore in The Wizard of Oz. I know she would feel very devastated, if she ever lost them."

"What about emeralds?" suggested Isadora. "I really do love that shade of green. I'm sure a colourful type of girl. I sometimes say that my least favourite colour is painfully perky pink, but that only when I'm feeling gloomy - which is just how I feel right now."

"I know what you mean, Iz," Duncan replied, sighing. "The last thing I'm in the mood for right now is excrutiatingly cheerful pink. In fact, I'm simply not sure I'll ever be in the mood for Christmas - as we no longer have a family to spend the season with."

Isadora placed her arm around her brother, as he began to cry. Isadora sure felt like crying, as well. Her thoughts turned to the other orphans, as she realized they might be undergoing an even worse situation. One of these days, she actually hoped to be able to meet the other orphans. It seemed like this world might be a corrupt place. 


	2. A New Mission

_July 11, 1981  
3:00 PM EDT_

To thirteen-year-old Quigley Quagmire, this whole thing felt like a nightmare. It really seemed as if there was no end to the tunnel. He was starting to feel very tired, cold, and hungry. He just felt worried about what became to the rest of his family. What if the rest of the family ended up perishing in the fire? He'd be all alone in the world.

He sure thought of Duncan and Isadora, and how the three of them were usually real inseparatable. While he and Duncan were identical, he always felt as if he was just as close to Isadora. The three of them always had basically the same group of friends.

Granted, the three of them tended to be closer to different people - but they've sure made an effort to get along. Quigley began to think of how he would miss his friends, as he'd probably have to move away. This thought actually made him feel very sad.

Quigley thought of his good friend, Todd Morris - and he how he felt a little uneasy, when Isadora had expressed how she had a crush on him. It felt as if it wasn't very smart to actually have such a relationship with your friends. The three of them sure have been close to Todd, and Quigley just saw him as being like a brother to them.

His mother, Lorraine Baines Quagmire, ended up having two miscarriages - before the triplets were finally born. As a result, she always treated their birth as a miracle. That sort of struck Quigley as being rather ironic how the three had survived their birth.

The three of them were exactly five feet tall, and they had the same shade of brown hair. Quigley sometimes felt insecure of his height, as he thought of how many of the other boys were quite much taller than him. He sometimes wished he was a bit taller.

Quigley really took in a breath, as he finally noticed a door. Did he dare to enter? He didn't want to be accused of tresspassing, but he hated being stuck in the tunnel. In all the time he was inside the tunnel, he never had such a chance to sleep. It was so cold and uncomfortable in the tunnel, and it also might've been rather dangerous.

As he stepped in through the door, he was stunned by how bright it was. He slowly walked around the house, and he was sure stunned by how wonderful it looked. As Quigley caught sight of a thermostat, he decided to turn it on. He felt so nervous.

He glanced at the clock on the wall, and he saw that the time was five minutes after three. The clock quite gave no hint as to what day it was, though. He couldn't really remember the last time he felt quite this exhausted and hungry. He pinched himself, and he was dismayed to realize this was no dream. This made him feel very sad.

To his relief, he saw that there was a stereo inside the living room. He quickly turned on the radio, and slowly switched through the stations. As he finally heard some real great music, he flopped down into the recliner. It really just felt wonderful to be able to relax, but he couldn't quite get the thought of the rest of the family off his mind.

After about half an hour, though - he then decided to head into the kitchen. What he wanted to do was order a pizza. However, he didn't have any money. He sure had to see what the owner of the house had inside the kitchen. He hoped there was food.

He then headed over to the kitchen, and he opened up the refrigerator. As he found out that a lot of the food inside really was rancid, he quickly shut the door. He began to check the pantry, and he just felt very relieved to find some non-perishable food.

He decided that chicken ramen was as great a meal to have, as any. He filled up one of the saucepans with water, and then he set it on the stove. He usually could really eat two bags of prepared ramen noodles in one sitting - but, for now, he could really go for four bags. He began to wonder just how long he should hide out in this place.

He then noticed the telephone sitting on the counter. It finally hit him. He could call his cousin, Brent Baines. He lived in a town close by, and maybe he sure might know what became of Duncan and Isadora. He picked up the phone, and then dialed the number.

After five rings, the phone finally clicked - as a familiar voice responded, "Hello, this is the Baines residence. Who is this, please?" Quigley was suddenly uncertain of what to say, as he realized he was in a house he didn't belong. "Uh, hello?" repeated Brent.

"Oh, hi, Brent!" Quigley called out, nervously. "I am your cousin, Quigley. Quagmire, that is. You see, our house had just burnt down - and I was quite stuck in this tunnel for what seemed like a long time. Anyway, I arrived at this house - and it seems as if the owners have abandoned this house. Look, Brent, I was wondering if you..."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Brent protested, somewhat impatiently. "Just slow down, okay? Now, you're telling me that you're really Quigley Quagmire. We really did hear all about how your house burnt down - but I, uh... Quigley, we thought you were killed in the fire!"

"What?" Quigley cried out, as he was real stunned. "Holy shit, Brent! Everyone thinks I'm really dead! All right, Brent! Where are Duncan and Isadora? What just happened to my parents? Thank God I've thought to call you! Maybe you could fill me in on..."

"Duncan and Isadora are at Prufrock Preparatory School," explained Brent. "As far as your parents are concerned, they're said to be dead. However, we also thought your house just burnt down while you're... Oh, thank God you're okay! My parents are not home right now, but I'll let them know that you've called me! I'm happy you're alive!"

"Prufrock Preparatory School?" Quigley asked, in a real quiet voice. "That's a boarding school, right? I could go there, too - and we'd be reunited. I can't exactly believe how our lives have been turned upside down, though. I wonder what caused the fire."

"Uh, Quigley?" Brent asked, with great sadness in his voice. "I quite think it was arson that caused... I had some good friends, the Baudelaires... Well, they've sure had the same thing happen to them a couple months ago. I was never able to contact them."

"The Baudelaires," muttered Quigley. "Yeah, I do remember you telling me about how sort of really had a... a thing for Violet. Oh, Brent, this is even worse than I thought. I just wonder if this could have anything to do... to do with the secret organization. I know my parents were both part of the organization, but I just don't know much..."

"Ah, you sure must be referring to the VFD," Brent commented. "By that, I don't mean Very Funky Disco - the dance house that our town had from 1976 until last year. I had heard all about the schism in the organization. I sure have the feeling that we're really not supposed to, uh, know about this organization. Still, we really could stand to..."

"You know, Brent, I always did wonder why many places had the initials VFD," Quigley commented. "I guess it's actually supposed to be like a... like a red herring of sorts. Is it possible that... I've only heard about the Volunteer Fire Department last week."

"My father actually told me about it last month," Brent explained. "Your mother was a part of the organization, so was my father. Our Uncle Toby and Uncle Joey were just involved, as well. However, our Uncle Joey ran into some legal problems - and he..."

"He's now Uncle 'Jailbird' Joey," Quigley replied, laughing. With sudden shame, he was quick to add, "I guess I shouldn't be making light of stuff like that, but... Well, Brent, I do need to get some food in my belly - and then I need to get some sleep. Just please make sure to tell your parents that I've called. I'll maybe just call you back tomorrow."

"I'll be sure to do that, Quig," Brent replied, gently. "I'm so glad you've called me, and I'm sure Duncan and Isadora will be so happy to hear from you. I wish I could ask you to stay with us - but we live in an apartment, and they quite do have rules about how many can stay wih us. We really can't afford a house right now. Good bye, for now!"

As Quigley hung up, tears really began to fill his eyes. As he went to pour the ramen noodles into the saucepan, he sure thought of how unfair life was. He'd also have to find out more on the Volunteer Fire Department, and how the schism had occurred.

Quigley sure thought about the small children who lived just across the street. The names were Valerie Felicia Doyle and Vernon Frederick Doyle. Their father, Vincent Francis Doyle, who wrote a biography on Ivan Lachrymose - who very much was a legendary figure. In fact, he even had a lake nearby who was named after him.

He then thought of the kids' mother, who was none other than Ramona Quimby. She was the subject of Beverly Cleary's books, which were sure passed off as fictional. A book, called Ramona Quimby Age 8, had been sometime released earlier this year. 

He sure remembered a portion of the book, where the Quimby family ate dinner at a restauant called Whopperburger. A mysterious man had approached her, and asked her if she had been good to her mother. That question was actually a VFD code.

As the timer went off, he went to turn off the stove. It seemed as though this world held a lot of mysteries, and he quite wondered if it was a good idea to uncover them all. He thought of how his parents were dead, and then decided that he really would do his best to put a stop to such tragedies. He wondered how people could be cruel.

As tears began to roll down Quigley's cheeks, he really thought about the Baudelaire children. He'd really have to find some information on them. He was sure there really was a connection between both fires, and that the fires weren't just a coincidence.

He then thought of how the name Volunteer Fire Deparment might actually have two meanings. There were the people who put out fires, and then there were the people who just started fires. His parents were, without a doubt, on the fire-fighting side of the VFD. As soon as he had his much needed sleep, he would start on his research.


End file.
